


Sane and Normal

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: A meeting of worlds, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Slash, hunter hannigram, strangely fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are hunters, though perhaps not of the conventional sort. Dean really doesn't love that, but hey, it makes his life look kinda good after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sane and Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal and Will go around exorcising demons/hunting in this AU; Hannibal eats the people that end up dead in the process.

“I should kill you.” The knife moves forward, pressing into Hannibal’s neck. Dean’s face is contorted, a thousand different angers rushing through his eyes. “I should fucking slit your throat.”

Will shifts behind him, but Hannibal’s face remains unchanged, neither Dean’s words nor the cold metal that kisses his skin move him. “You do not kill humans, to my best understanding.” A brow rises almost imperceptibly, the tiniest of motions. “Or is that not why you have become quite so angry with me?”

Dean can hear the slight mockery there, the superiority, even if no one else can, and his hackles rise as he growls. “Well, I’m pretty sure I can make an exception.”

“I have learned from my mistakes.” And if that’s true, than Dean’s a unicorn. He’s pretty sure no one in the room buys it, even Will lets out a huff of laughter that implies fond scoffing. “And I only…recycle now, as you well know.”

“Yeah - “ The words fall sarcastically from his lips, “only eat the poor schleps who had the luck to get a demon stuck in them and didn’t make it out the other end. What about their families?” He all but growls. “Huh, the people looking for em, what about that?”

Hannibal’s shoulders only shrug. “It is a compromise.” His eyes meet Dean’s and they’re dangerous, though little has outwardly changed in them. “And it is not one made for you.”

They stand like that, eyes locked, Dean’s knife still in place, until Will moves forward, his hand hand hesitating before landing on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean -” He says uncertainly. Hannibal’s eyes leave Dean’s so fast, he feels suddenly invisible, as though Hannibal has just removed him mentally from the scene. “I know it’s unconventional, alright? But it’s not…” His voice stutters a few more times and then strengthens. “We’re not hurting anyone.”

Dean’s own gaze, his focus, has shifted as well though, has landed on the angel that’s still sitting where he was when this whole thing started, blue eyes considering. He gives Cas a well? look, and the other seems to consider for a moment and then nods slowly.

He lets them go.

As the hotel door shuts he hears Hannibal’s low voice mixing with Will’s laughter and he shakes his head, his eyes turning back to the other still left in the room.

“Well that was interesting.” He groans, moving to slump down onto the bed.

Cas chuckles and rises to perch next to him. “I believe they make us seem normal and very sane. I think we could count that as a good thing.”

Dean throws a pillow at him in response, but grins, rolling his eyes, and pulls the angel down onto the bed, moving to press their lips together. Hey, they’re sane and normal, they deserve it.


End file.
